SNN
"SNN" is the third episode of Carmilla second season. It aired on June 9th, 2015. Logline Laura gives Katie Couric a run for her money by taking over the Voice of Silas and turning it into the "Silas News Network". It's not long before she organizes a Peace Summit with the Zetas and the Summers. Synopsis In place of the murdered staff, Laura has taken up the task of running the Voice Of Silas newspaper. She broadcasts the Silas News Network, abbreviated SNN, campuswide to keep others updated on the status. Her first story is the ongoing civil war between the Summer Society, Zeta Omega Mu and the Alchemy Club. The war has split the campus into three territories occupied by each respective faction, the Summer Society holds the north-easter campus, the Zetas currently occupy the north-western campus while the Alchemy Club is in control of the souther campus. Laura adds a warning to stay away from the Anglerfish crater due to the recent earthquakes. Laura begins to report on the recent murder of the newspaper staff, but is interrupted by Perry, who informs her her of typical school supernatural activities occurring campus-wide in the form of flaming arrows, hallucinogenic mist and radioactive animals, in addition to spiders raining from the sky. By the end of the report, Laura is considerably more disheveled than the start, due to the combination of paranormal activity and the civil war currently ongoing. Exasperatedly, she wonders how the staff handled reporting on the chaos, with Carmilla pointing out their efforts got them killed. Perry, deeply upset by the reminder of what she witnessed, promptly leaves the room, with Carmilla expressing her annoyance in Laura's decision to take up the role that several other people were killed performing, but Laura states she will not turn her back on the school again. Carmilla suggests calling Danny and Kirsch to see if they can manage a cease-fire to the civil war, much in the manner Laura did during the brawl in the previous semester. Danny and Mel, the Summer representatives, and Theo and Kirsch, the Zeta's representatives, show up to discuss peace conditions. Due to Theo and Mel aggravating each other from the very start, in addition to the conflict itself, tensions are extremely high and thus Laura has extreme difficulty in attempting to get them to actually negotiate. When the negotiations devolve into little more than name calling, Laura utilizes a whistle to silence everyone and points out that the murdered students have a mystery around them that needs to be solved. The sheer amount of chaos caused by the civil war would be counter to such efforts, and that it needs to stop for the crime to be solved. Theo attempts to defend the Zetas position on the matter, citing that they saved the campus in the previous semester, with Laura countering that Carmilla was the one who actually did the work. During the final battle with The Dean, Carmilla slew her mother and broke the Anglerfish's lure, both of which turned the fight in their favor and contributed to their victory. Mel puts forth another suggestion, specifically, someone present in the room might be responsible for the murders. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Melanippe Callis and Theo Straka. Cultural References *''War of the Five Kings'' - a major conflict that breaks out in the A Song of Ice and Fire series. The war breaks out because of contention for the Iron Throne. Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes